


Leon's Idea

by espritducoeur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e06 A Servant of Two Masters, Gen, Missing Scene, Worried Arthur, added scene, eager Merlin, helpful Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espritducoeur/pseuds/espritducoeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon gets an idea. Let's just hope that idea doesn't get anyone hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leon's Idea

After the incident with Merlin in the armory a few days prior, Leon came to the realization that Merlin had never handled a crossbow before in his life. Even on their many hunting trips, the knight had never seen Merlin so much as fire a single bolt. Why, the only time he ever even saw Merlin with a crossbow in his hands - apart from two days ago - was when he was gathering the weapon for the hunting trips for Arthur.  
  
So, after a good morning of training out on the field, Leon approached the manservant, who stood off to the side trying to look as small as possible, no doubt in the hopes that Arthur would forget he was there (unlikely) and therefore wouldn't get dragged out onto the field himself to be used as a moving target of some sort for the King's (and the knights', admittedly) own amusement.  
  
"Merlin," the older man greeted his friend with a pleasant smile. He'd always been fond of the younger lad. He held up the crossbow he'd snatched from the armory on his way to training that morning, having planned this beforehand, "You up for learning how to fire a bow?"  
  
Merlin nodded his head at the knight in his own greeting, before blinking in surprise at the offer. None of the knights, apart from Gwaine and Lancelot, had ever tried to teach him anything that had to do with weapons. Arthur gave up on teaching him how to use a sword their first year as master and servant, though luckily his other two knightly friends had taken up the task. With little success.  
  
"Yes," he readily agreed to the lesson, taking the offered - for now, unloaded, as Leon had learned that carelessly giving Merlin a loaded one was dangerous - crossbow from Leon. "Thanks, Leon," he said unable to hide his excitement.  
  
Leon just smiled widely and guided him over to the firing range, where he'd put the bolts. Arthur, having been close enough to hear what Leon was planning, watched the two of them as his knight handed Merlin one of the bolts and proceeded to show the manservant how to load the bow. The king silently prayed that neither ended up hurt, or worse, with a misfired arrow in their gut.


End file.
